Until My Last Breath
by Imperial-sama
Summary: It was over for him. The super natural being in the mansion had killed his friends, his brother, and even the man he loved. In his last moments, America reflects on the two men closest to him. Character Deaths, Spoilers for Hetaoni part 10, and USUK


**Hi everyone! So, I felt like writing a sad story for once and this is what came out! I have to admit, angst isn't really my thing, but I tried! I hope you all like it!**

**WARNINGS: This is Hetaoni, which means there's not going to be a happy ending for this particular scene. It's going to be depressing. Character deaths are present here. Spoilers for Hetaoni part 10, so I suggest you watch until at least part 12, just to be safe. Um...there's also some yaoi... **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni.**

Until My Last Breath

There are just some situations life cannot prepare you for.

One such situation could be breaking up with a significant other, or going into war. Another example is losing loved ones, which was what America was dealing with right now, except he was losing both his brother and the man he fell in love with.

The once proud nation allowed streams of tears to slide down his face as he sat between Canada and England, or rather, their corpses. Like most of the nations who entered this mansion, they were dead.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

They were supposed to explore a haunted house and come out just fine. It was something to ease their boredom, not something that would get everyone killed.

Then again, no one knew that a demon would be living in the mansion, just waiting for its prey to step into its trap. No one knew that this demon would be capable of killing nations.

America only continued to weep as he thought of the other nations who had died by the hands of the thing. First Japan, then Russia, China and France, then England and Canada, and now it was his turn. The blonde knew there was no way he would survive, as various wounds all over his body weakened him with each passing second, slowly draining his life away. In this prison, they were all trapped. They were stripped of their immortality and they were slowly dying off, one by one.

America cried harder, burying his face in his knees. He lost everyone dear to him; his friends, his family, even the one person he had feelings for. What was worse, is that he didn't know how to handle it. As a nation, he was no stranger to people passing on. He had seen plenty of people die, presidents, soldiers, even elderly patients in hospitals. However, none of those deaths had hurt him this badly before.

Although he could feel his heart beating, Alfred felt like it had been ripped out. It was like every emotion was ripped out of him except depression. In this building, death was inevitable. It was in this building that America realized he couldn't protect anyone, not even those closest to him.

When that monster first appeared, America thought he could save everyone. As he saw nations die, the blonde deluded himself into thinking he could save the others. When England and Canada died, that illusion of security was shattered. They were dead, and nothing could bring them back.

The blonde sighed, resting his head against the wall behind him. He tried to think of a happier time, one that would distract him from his current situation.

He remembered a time in his childhood, when Canada was still alive...

* * *

><p><em>"America, please wait! You're running too fast!" a small blonde called as he tried to keep up with his brother.<em>

_"Nope! We have to run really fast if we want to get there on time!"_

_"But Kumakichi and I are tired!"_

_"Come on, we're almost there! We have to keep going!"_

_The two blonde children continued to run through the grassy field, running until they arrived at a field filled with flowers of all kinds. Vibrant shades of yellow, red, and orange complimented the sky as the flowers blew in a gentle breeze._

_"Aw...they're not here!" America said, sifting through the flowers for something._

_"America, what did you want to show me so badly?"_

_America only sighed, giving up his search._

_"Canada, I thought I told you already. I wanted to show you all the rabbits here. I can't believe they're not here." America pouted, plopping down on the ground and crossing his arms. "They always come here around this time of the year."_

_"Don't worry, maybe they'll come another time." Canada replied, plopping down next to his brother and picking a couple of flowers._

_"That's not the point, I want them here now!"_

_"Please calm down, what matters is that we get to spend time together." Canada said, making a flower chain and placing it on his brother's head. "We should enjoy our free days when we can."_

_American placed a finger on his chin for a moment, reflecting upon his brother's words._

_"I guess you're right." he chuckled, smiling._

* * *

><p>More tears slid down America's face as the memory replayed in his head. They were both so happy, and he didn't know how good they had it. Slowly, he reached over, grabbing Canada's limp hand and squeezing it.<p>

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." America whispered.

Still gripping his brother's hand, the blonde looked over to his former guardian, feeling his heart clench. He couldn't stand seeing the wounds all over England's body, it hurt too much. After World War 2, America had promised himself that he would protect England.

After that war, he felt a need to protect England, to repair their severed bond from the revolution and possibly become something more.

America should've known that the relationship would never work.

No, it wasn't that England had rejected him. It was just every time that he built up the courage to confess, something always got in the way. The first time, some of England's scones burned and the Brit had to go retrieve them. The second time, their bosses interrupted them. And the third time...this happened. It was like some force in the universe was trying to keep him and England apart.

America took England's hand within his own, kissing it once.

"I love you." he whispered. "I'm sorry you never got to hear it..."

America's pulse was weak now, his wounds taking a toll on him. He was almost dead.

"You know, I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with you both." he whispered, his head drooping a little bit. "I want to see you both again...so when I die, let's all meet up. I'll see you both soon."

After those final words, America's eyes slowly slid closed, his wounds finally stripping the last of his life away.

He had no way of knowing that he would be revived, and no warning of the challenges he would face in the future.

**...Was America OOC and was it too fast paced? I hope not, but if the story was too fast paced and America was OOC, please tell me! I always appreciate constructive criticism, as it helps me improve on my writing. Anyway, favorites and reviews are always loved and appreciated! **


End file.
